


The Magic Within

by KittyontheEdge04



Series: The Coexistenceverse Series Two [5]
Category: Defenders of the Earth (Cartoon), Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League Dark (2017), Justice League Dark (Comics), The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest
Genre: F/M, Gen, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyontheEdge04/pseuds/KittyontheEdge04
Summary: With all the seizures and supernatural occurences, Alex Kenyon learns he is a Homo Magi and gets help from Zatanna Zatarra to help control his magical abilities in time to deal with a mysterious new cult with help from Zatanna's ex John Constantine, the Justice League, Justice League Dark and the Defenders of the Earth!!
Relationships: Flash Gordon & Rick Gordon, John Constantine/Zatanna Zatara (implied past), Rick Gordon/Jedda Walker
Series: The Coexistenceverse Series Two [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599622
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. A Rash of Seizures and Supernatural Events

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to “The Magic Within”! This new project is something in the making if you will to develop the characteristic of the newest member of the Quest Team Alex Kenyon, and what he could offer to the team. Fasten your seat belts for a wild ride because you are going to be in for a treat!!
> 
> Disclaimer: Defenders of the Earth and all related characters and properties belong to Marvel, King Features Entertainment, Mill Creek Entertainment and Hearst Entertainment. Justice League, Justice League Dark, and all related characters belong to DC and Warner Bros. Finally, Alexander Kenyon belongs to my friend Ryan Hodge who gave me permission to use this character. The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest belongs to Hanna Barbera, Doug Widley and Warner Bros. Any characters that have not previously appeared on any of the franchise are mine and if you wish to use them, please ask.

**CINCINATTI**

At a local high school, a group of cheerleaders were walking down the halls as the school was preparing for a prep rally. The other students stared at them in awe as they admired the young cheerleaders. Suddenly, all of the cheerleaders except for the red head who was leading the group had all collapsed. The red head was startled as she heard people talking in concern. When she turned around, she looked to see all of the cheerleaders behind her were all having a seizure at once. The red head screamed in horror at the sight before her.

Her scream caught the attention of some teachers nearby as they noticed the cheerleaders having seizures.

“Help!” the red head cheerleader screamed, “Help us! Somebody help!”

“Call an ambulance!” one of the teachers exclaimed.

“Already on it.” another teacher replied as he hurried to his classroom to call an ambulance, “We need an ambulance at our school immediately. We have almost all of our cheerleaders having seizures.”

Outside the school, Diana Prince, known to all as Wonder Woman looked outside as she noticed a young woman with shoulder length blonde hair, icy blue eyes, wearing a beige top, white pants and white shoes and observed that this young woman in particular looked suspicious.

**METROPOLIS**

At the local library, a heavy set girl was talking to a young man with dark hair and a young woman with blonde hair held in a pony tail.

“That is something neither of you would understand.” the girl told the couple.

“Well then Joanne,” the boy replied, “Help us to understand and we will get to the bottom of this.”

“And believe us that we will.” the girl added.

“You do not get it.” Joanne told the couple, “if we tell anyone about this, he is going to get very angry.”

“Who Joanne?” the blonde woman asked.

“Harold tried to talk to you and looked what happened to.....” Joanne began before she suddenly stopped in her tracks.

“Joanne?” the boy called.

No response.

“Joanne?” the girl called.

No response. Suddenly, Joanne raised her left arm.

“I think she is having a seizure!” the boy exclaimed as Joanne slumped to the floor and started to convulse.

“Joanne!” the girl exclaimed, “Ethan, get help!”

“Already on it, Beth!” Ethan replied, “We need an ambulance here!”

“We are calling an ambulance right away.” the library receptionist replied.

“Hang on.” Beth told a convulsing Joanne, “Help is on the way.”

From a distance of all this, Clark Kent, best known as Superman was watching this as he observed a young man with sandy blonde hair and green eyes wearing a beige top, white pants and white shoes. The man of steel found this young man to be suspicious.

**GOTHAM**

A young woman with shoulder length brown hair and green eyes wearing a green tank top, green skirt and a pair of 2 inch heels was on the phone.

“No it was the usual, Anthony.” the young woman was talking on the phone, “Yeah. Work can be a pain in the neck sometimes. I digress it all sometimes that you have no idea the half of it.”

Then the young woman suddenly froze in her tracks as the phone fell out of her hands. She remained frozen for a little bit until she collapsed and started to have a seizure.

Bruce Wayne, known to all as Batman, was watching as a woman who was walking her dog called an ambulance to help the seizing woman. Then the Dark Knight looked to see a girl with short curly red hair, a ginger to be exact, with green eyes, wearing a beige top, white pants and white shoes. He considered her to be suspicious.

**THE HALL OF JUSTICE**

The Justice League was at a meeting regarding the seizures and strange supernatural phenomenon that was involving a group that was known as Cult X. They looked into suspicious members across the country. Attending this meeting with Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman were Victor Stone, known as Cyborg, Arthur Curry, known as Aquaman, John Stewart, known as Green Lantern for the moment, J'onn J'onn, known as John Jones, best known as the Martian Manhunter, Bartholomew “Barry” Allen, known as the Flash and Katar Hol, known as the Hawkman.

“The victims of these seizures are law abiding citizens,” Superman told the group.

“They even have said to have hallucinated before the seizures according to the doctors.” Wonder Woman added.

“Any clue to what is causing it?” John asked.

“No idea.” Superman answered. John groaned before replying, “The one week I fill in for Jordan, and it couldn't be some hairy ass monster?”

“The same pattern is repeating across the country.” Wonder Woman stated, “so there could be an overriding factor. Perhaps a paranormal element, as we are looking into the mysterious group that is known as Cult X.”

“Are you talking about magic?” Batman asked, “In the mix of the seizures and a cult?”

Wonder Woman turned around before answering, “We have come up against magic before, Batman. Xerxes, Trigon, Felix Faust.”

“Even Shazam's powers are based in magic.” Superman added, “with as much as you have seen, can you rule it out?”

“Any of it for that matter.”

“The criminally insane and creepy cults do not need magic as an excuse.” Batman stated before standing up from his seat, “I recommend more time on the streets instead of flying over them.”

With that, Batman walked away.

“Hmmm.” Green Lantern quipped with some sarcasm speaking to Superman and Wonder Woman, “He is even friendlier than they say.

Little did Bruce Wayne know, that he would be called to bring in one of the well known in the category of magic, one being John Constantine!


	2. Alex Kenyon's Discovery

Alex Kenyon was at the house he shared with his aunt Jade Kenyon in Seattle, Washington and he was thinking of recent events during his time with the Quest Team.

Since around the time he spent in Louisiana, he began to have this feeling that the Quest Team was getting tired of him despite the fact that he did nothing for them to feel that way. When they would go out for dinner, Alex would sit there and listen to the team talk and not once did they ask him for his input or opinion. 

At first, Alex would smile and hold his head up and felt proud. However, as time would go on, and the friction between him and Race Bannon's daughter Jessie Bannon increased, he stopped feeling the way he did before, and started to look down. Alex would not make eye contact with anyone and he became depressed to the point where he started to think about writing a suicide note. He couldn't take it anymore, so he finally called Jade to let her know what was going on, to inform her what was happening and he decided to leave the team and return to Seattle, at least for a little while. 

Alex was down at the cellar of the house going through some of his parents' belongings, which Jade had turned to a rec room/storage area. In an upper corner of the room, Alex spotted a large, ornate chest that he was unfamiliar with, and walked over to it before proceeding to ask his aunt, "Aunt Jade, what is this and what is in it?" 

Jade walked over to where Alex was and she answered, "Oh yeah. It belonged to your Mom and Dad. I have never been able to open it, and couldn't. I have also taken it to Doctor Quest before. Both he and Race tried to open it and they were unable to do so as well." 

"Maybe I could try." Alex suggested, "It would not hurt." 

"Yeah," Jade replied, "Sure. I am heading upstairs to get a drink. You can try to open it if you want to." 

With that, Jade walked up the stairs and out of the cellar. 

Alex knelt down in front of the chest and examined it. It was beautiful in design. A smooth, dark wood chest adorned with embellishments, and various symbols. There wasn't any noticeable keyholes, which led Alex to think that it could only be opened by a hidden method. He figured to find a way to open the chest, knocking on different parts of the chest to find any hollow areas, thinking maybe Jade, Race or Dr. Quest must have overlooked something. On the right side of the chest below the lid, Alex found a hollow space. 

Then Alex was feeling around the chest, trying to find a button or some sort of switch that would open something. On the back of the chest, just below the hinge on the left hand side, there was a well disguised button. Once he pushed the button, a small compartment pushed forward from out of the chest. Inside was a small wax sealed scroll. Alex was rather curious about the scroll and was prepared to pick it up and read it. 

"Hey Alex!" Jade called out from the kitchen, "Do you want something to drink?" 

"Yeah!" Alex answered, "Water will be fine!" 

He continued to look in the box, seeing what was inside. At first, he did not see anything else. Alex then opened the scroll. In the scroll was something to recite, yeah, it clearly was not in the English language, but he was certain he could recite this incantation before him. 

After doing so, Alex was in for a surprise to learn by doing that gave him access to the stuff that was inside the chest: totems, amulets, wands, spell books or grimories and much more. 

"Oh....my god!" Alex exclaimed quietly, "This is no ordinary box and my Dad....he was no ordinary magician! He was the real deal!" 

With that, Alex decided to look into this as it was possible that he could have the very same abilities as well. The thought of that surprises, yet excites him at the same time.


	3. School Trip Hijinks

At Central City, a city that was located in New York, a school trip was in session. The teenage members of the Defenders of the Earth being Richard "Rick" Gordon, son of Flash Gordon, Jedda Walker, daughter of the Phantom, Lothar Junior, LJ for short, son of Lothar and Kendra Gordon, niece to Flash Gordon, joined the rest of their schoolmates out of the museum as they have finished looking at the exhibits inside as they were unaware of what was going to be in store for them next.

"So Kendra," Rick asked his cousin, "Enjoying the trip so far?"

"Yeah." Kendra nodded, "You can say that much. I never imagined I would be joining you guys on a field trip on my first month here in this school."

"You got pretty lucky there." Jedda replied.

"And now we are about to have lunch at Texas Roadhouse!" LJ declared.

"Goody." Kendra sarcastically replied.

Suddenly, a young woman with wavy sandy brown hair and blue eyes wearing a beige top, white pants and white shoes appeared before the four teens as she came from the trees nearby, "Pardon me. Can I have a moment of your time?"

"Sure," Rick answered, "What do you need?"

"We are giving away some samples of our sweet candy called X-Rays." the woman explained to the teens, "they are about a dollar per sample, and if you like them, my boss would be very happy to know that. His information is on the bags of your samples. All donations are going to my boss's cancer treatments and he would be very happy with you guys helping us."

"Well," Jedda answered, "Give us a minute to talk it over."

"Sure thing."

Rick, Jedda, LJ and Kendra all looked at each other as they were slightly in weary of this mysterious young woman.

"I do not know about this." Kendra told her cousin and friends.

"Maybe it might be a trick." Rick stated, "but for her boss to get the cancer treatment he needs, it kinda makes me feel good to help. My grandmother on my mom's side died from cancer a few years back."

"I know how you feel buddy." LJ replied, "My aunt died from cancer when I was really young. My Dad was crushed by her death."

"I only hope that this is not a scam." Jedda stated.

"I agree on that too." Kendra nodded.

The four teens were back facing with the young woman who was waiting patiently for their answer.

"Sure." Rick told the young woman, "We will be glad to help out. Just how much was it you said?"

"A dollar." the young woman smiled, "Over a few hundred people have given donations buying the X-Rays across this country and the benefits are helping my boss."

Rick, Kendra, LJ and Jedda each paid a dollar and they each got a pound of the mysterious X-Rays that were inside a grayish black bag with a white piece of paper attached to it.

"Thank you." the young woman told the teens, "my boss will be very happy by your contributions."

Then, the young woman left with a smirk on her face. She had fed the teens what was considered to be half truths. Yes, her boss was suffering from cancer, but the so called "donations" were really for her boss Richie's own personal benefits. Not only that, the so called "candy" that the teens had bought that was called X-Rays, they were actually drugs and what the drugs would do to them, they would be in for a surprise to find out exactly what.

At the Texas Roadhouse, the class had their lunch.

"This is the first time that I have been in a roadhouse kind of place." Jedda told her friends, "and I gotta say, I am not impressed one bit."

"Neither am I." Kendra added, "Which is exactly why I hate these kind of places."

"I know." Rick replied, "Most of this food is either too salty or too spicy. What is their deal?"

"The only thing I got is their steak." LJ stated, "And this meat is kind of dry. Give me a break!"

One of the teachers finally stood up and she said, "I notice that most of you guys are not very fond of this food. Who here is not satisfied with their lunch?"

Many of the students, including Rick, Jedda, Kendra and LJ raised their hands.

"Okay." the teacher nodded, "Mr. Barrett is paying for the lunch here as we speak. I shall take you guys to McDonald's."

Everyone cheered, even our heroes.

After Mr. Barrett paid for the meal at the steakhouse, the school headed over to McDonald's where they would end up getting a much better lunch as the teacher paid for that one. Kendra got her chicken nuggets, fries and chocolate shake. The other teens got burgers, fries and a drink.

"This is much better!" LJ exclaimed.

"I shall say so myself." Kendra added, "Much better!"

As the four teens were eating their lunch, they decided to look into the X-Rays that they were given. The X-Rays looked like skull and bones type of candy that would see around Halloween time.

"Isn't it a bit early for Halloween?" Kendra asked.

"Perhaps." Jedda answered, "Several months away to be exact."

"You girls think that this candy is suspicious?" LJ asked.

"There is just something about these X-Rays that just do not seem right." Jedda answered.

"Well if it makes you feel better," Rick grabbed one of the so called candy, "I will try one of them out to see if there is something wrong with it or not."

Rick placed the piece of "candy" in his mouth, chewed it and swallowed it. He didn't have an immediate response before looking at his cousin and friends.

"See?" Rick told them, "It tastes like what candy should taste. Sweet. You guys are just being paranoid."

Suddenly, the four teens were alarmed by a loud thump. They looked to see that one of their classmates was having a seizure.

"She needs an ambulance!" a boy near the seizing girl shouted.

The female teacher who paid for the McDonald's lunch was already on it, "We need an ambulance here at Central City McDonald's. I have one of my students having a seizure."

"Has she taken any drugs?" LJ asked.

"The only thing I seen her take were those strange X-Ray candies," the boy answered, "that was being sold by a strange kooky woman asking for donations for her boss's cancer treatment."

Swiftly, Kendra threw her sample of the X-Rays in the trash can as Jedda and LJ noticed.

"You got the right idea there." Jedda said before she and LJ went to throw away their sample of the X-Rays as well.


	4. A Seizure at Monitor

That evening, the kids returned to Monitor, the headquarters of the Defenders of the Earth. Mandrake the Magician and his bodyguard/assistant/friend Lothar were watching the four teens as well as the youngest Defender Kshin and their alien friend Zuffy as Flash Gordon and Kit Walker, the 27th Phantom were both at a Summit Meeting.

The kids were at the library and at first they were silent as they were unsure about what they wanted to talk about, especially as the teens did not really want to talk about the seizure that they saw at McDonald's.

"Well," Kshin finally asked after some long silence, "How was your trip?"

"It was good." Rick answered, "The exhibits were quite interesting."

"We did not have much of a good lunch at that Texas Roadhouse," Kendra chided, "A lot of us found the food there to be either too spicy or too salty, so another teacher agreed to buy us lunch at McDonald's."

"Who takes a school class to stake house for lunch?" Kshin asked.

"Our school did." LJ answered, "but we had a much better lunch at McDonald's."

"One of our classmates had a seizure." Jedda stated, "and something about it just seems off."

"It was revealed that girl Helen had a family history of having epileptic seizures." Rick interjected, "as one of her friends mentioned it."

"True." Jedda replied as she could not shake the feeling that something just was not right here, "The same with that girl we encountered during the trip."

"What makes you say that? What girl?" Kshin asked.

"Say Kshin." Kendra spoke up to evade the topic for the time being, "Don't you have any homework to do?"

"Wait." Kshin quipped, "You are just trying to get rid of me!"

"Not really Kshin," Jedda replied calmly, "but I do believe that this topic we are discussing is a bit too intense for someone your age."

"Well." Kshin sighed in defeat, "I do have an assignment to do. I better go ahead and get to it. I will be back later."

With that, Kshin left the library to get his assignment as he was clearly dense at the situation regarding the X-Rays, the drugs that was causing the seizures.

"Just what exactly is it that makes you think that something is not right with the X Rays?" Kendra asked.

"The way that girl was looking as she sold the X-Rays to us." Jedda answered, "I have this strong jungle instinct that this so called candy...that donation...all that was actually a scam."

"Good thing I never tried those creepy things." Kendra chided, "Just what jungle instincts are you implying about?"

"Those are her instincts, Kendra." Rick answered, "Being born and raised in Africa with her father, the Phantom, she...has...strong instincts."

"Which are usually right." LJ added. Rick was suddenly frozen in place. He couldn't move or speak.

"Well maybe we should tell Mandrake and Lothar." Kendra suggested, "You know, to see what they think."

"Good idea." LJ replied, "Maybe my Dad and Mandrake will be able to give us their full input on these X-Rays and what is going on."

"I agree with that." Jedda nodded, "What about you, Rick?"

Rick tried to answer, but he couldn't speak, let alone make a movement to acknowledge her.

"Rick?"

No response.

"Rick?" LJ looked on in concern as did Kendra, "Buddy, are you alright?"

No response. The three teens started to show even greater concern.

"Rick!" Jedda exclaimed. Before anyone could make another move, Rick suddenly fell to the floor and started to convulse.

"Oh my god!" Kendra exclaimed in fear.

"Rick!" LJ yelled as he hurried to try to hold his friend steady. Jedda screamed in horror which brought both Mandrake and Lothar into the library.

"It's Rick!" Lothar exclaimed, "He is having a seizure of some kind."

"What will we do?" Kendra asked in a panic.

"We will need to take him to the hospital of Monitor." Mandrake told the group, "Then we will need to contact Flash at once."

What felt like hours to the Defenders, but was actually mere moments later, Rick stopped seizing but he was still unconscious. For the first time in his life, Rick Gordon had a seizure.

Kshin arrived as he was at the library's doorway holding Zuffy, "What is going on here? We heard Jedda screaming."

Zuffy cooed in worry.

"Kshin," Mandrake said, "You need to stand clear. Rick just had a seizure, and we need to get him to Monitor's hospital at once."

"I will do that right now." Lothar told his friend as he carried Rick in his arm.

"And I will contact Flash." Mandrake announced, "he and the Phantom must be on their way back from the Summit Meeting by now."

"Is Rick going to be okay?" Kshin asked as Lothar carried Rick to Monitor's hospital area. Zuffy cooed in worry.

"No need to worry, kiddo." Kendra walked over to the youngest defender as she was in deep worry for her cousin but was trying not to let it show, "That is Rick Gordon we are talking about. He will be fine."

Flash and the Phantom were luckily finished with the Summit Meeting and they were preparing to leave the meeting hall and return to Monitor.

"It is great that other countries here on Earth as well as other planets are willing to take a stand against Ming." Flash stated.

"I could not agree with you more." the Phantom answered, "Ming will not stand a chance against the resistance. Our alliances that are against him."

Suddenly, a young looking woman, 5'3 in height with dark hair in a bob that suited her face wearing a red secretary dress and red heels approached the two men, "Excuse me? I have a phone call for a Flash Gordon."

"That would be me." Flash replied as he took the phone and proceeded to answer it, "Yes? Mandrake? Yeah, the meeting is over. What is the situation at Monitor?"

The Phantom was a bit startled seeing Flash's face turn pale as he continued the call, "What?! Are you serious? Okay. Alright. We are on our way."

"What has happened?" the Phantom asked.

"Rick just had a seizure." Flash answered in a panic, "We need to head back to Monitor pronto!"

The Phantom nodded, understanding Flash's concern for his son and they both proceeded to make their way back to Monitor.

**Author's Note:**

> Behold, the DC characters are now being initiated into the Coexistenceverse, if you will. It is not going to be a cakewalk as I thought it would be, but I know it will work out just great given the great balance with all of the characters in place. I think this is only the beginning of something new. I hope you guys enjoy!! Cheers!!


End file.
